pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The PMU Podcast
The PMU (Pokemon Mystery Universe) Podcast was the official podcast of PMU from 2009 to 2014. The show's primary focus was talking about Pokemon Mystery Universe and other Pokemon related topics with members of the community. The show has since than been discontinued since its last host, Illus, stepped down in September 2014. However, the show has spiritually continued with a successor, hosted by Illus, called WhirlCast (previously "Radio Whirlwind Podcast") on Radio Whirlwind. History The PMU Podcast began in 2009, being hosted by previous head moderator, Kronic. It originally started off as a way to interact with the small community that was there at the time of the game's development. It was the very first Podcast on Pokemon Mystery Universe, and many people liked it. Kronic ran his show for a few months with about seven episodes under his belt. Eventually, the show was halted and the hosts were switched. Current administer, Flare, decided to continue the PMU Podcast a year later in 2010. Although the run-time for the show was significantly shorter, it managed to do quite a lot while still being recorded. Flare sought to see the PMU Podcast as a way to interact with the community, and that is what exactly happened. The show became less about just simply talking but sharing experiences with one another. Guests would be invited on via Skype and join the show. Ironically enough, Kronic was also there to help with the show as well. It ran for about five episodes before ending in 2011. On December 24th, 2011, Illus joined Pokemon Mystery Universe. At the time, he had just started Podcasting as a fun little hobby. Upon investigation and curiosity, he came across the Pokemon Mystery Universe Podcast. Seeing that it was inactive, he got a hold of the previous host, Flare and asked if he could host it. That's when the show was passed down to Illus and on January 21st, 2012, the first episode was published. The PMU Podcast (2012 - 2014) The longest run and most active the show had ever been was between January 21st, 2012 and September 27th, 2014. Illus, who was the host of the Podcast at that time, managed to put over one hundred episodes during his time as the host. The show became more of a typical radio show with musical breaks, requests, call ons (you name it) during its two seasons in 2012 and 2013, while it converted back to its roots of a generalized talk show in 2014. Due to its long run, the show was able to change and adapt to how the community was changing allowing it to showcase and document the history of the game's everlasting development and culture. It was also the first show and only show on the game to have featured multiple co-hosts. Some of which were fellow members of the community such as Mikey57, MasterShadowNinja, Agunimon, Zappeh and many more. Kronic and Flare even helped out with this show as well. This allowed for a dynamic array of character and charm among the members for every episode ensuring it wouldn't get stale. Another thing that kept the show going so long was the idea of not just focusing on Pokemon. Illus felt that, if Pokemon remained the same topic for the entirety of the run, the show wouldn't become enjoyable as time went on. This proofed to be true until the very last summer where the show began to branch away from its PMU roots. The show featured many highs and many lows during the run it had on the site. Some of the best things to come out of the show were the interviews. The PMU Podcast began adopting interviews from many big name content creators onto the show so that the community could have a chance to interact and talk to them. Some of which include NateWantsToBattle, TheGuitahHeroe, Gaincarloparimango11 and Marriland, just to name a few. The team over at the Podcast was also involved in a mysterious scandal that happened in the summer of 2014 which lead to huge downfall in the community and ultimately led to the team leaving PMU to settle elsewhere. The Spiritual Successor, WhirlCast WhirlCast In October 2014, Illus began his newest project known as Radio Whirlwind. It was to be a radio station dedicated to all things Pokemon. After leaving PMU, Illus announced he would moving the Podcast to his station and it would be called the Radio Whirlwind Podcast. Since the launch, the station has seen support from many aspects of the Pokemon community along with great success on its Podcast. As of late, the Radio Whirlwind Podcast has changed its name to WhirlCast to make it easier for new listeners to identify the difference between the radio and the show. Since then, the Podcast has made it past fifty episodes and worked along many amazing talented people within the Pokemon community. Past PMU Podcast hosts *Illus (2012 - 2014) *Flare (2010 - 2011) *Kronic (2009 - 2010 Category:Community Category:PMU 7